


The Only Living Boy In New York

by orphan_account



Category: Alphas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary Bell lives his life as a member of Lee Rosen's "Alpha" team, occasionally hitting a rough patch, and always waking up at 7:42. After a devastating bump in the road and several potholes, Gary does not know if he will make it out alive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Living Boy In New York

Gary Bell woke up at 7:42 this morning. And, like every morning, he spent ten seconds screaming, then went downstairs to have breakfast. He measured out his cereal and milk before flicking his wrist into the air, turning on the television frequency. After breakfast, he would go to work and do whatever Dr. Rosen, or Bill or whoever told him to do. (That is, if it was reasonable. He wouldn't do anything crazy.) Gary ate his breakfast quickly and got his hoodie from the coat rack by the door. Saying goodbye to his mom, he got into the car waiting. Dr. Rosen usually drove him, only occasionally did his mom drive him. Still flicking his hands into the air, scanning for signals, Gary rode to work. Today, although he didn't realize it, was going to change his life; forever. When he got to work, Gary did his usually scheduled routine. He went to the kitchen and put his lunch, including his pudding into the fridge. He then went to his office and sat down in the chair he usually sat in. That was his chair. No one else sits in it. Using the grid method Dr. Rosen had set up for him, Gary sorted out the various frequencies around the building. Cameron had text Dani, Dr. Rosen's daughter, 'this morning was yummy'. Gary frowned, but dismissed it. He probably had a good breakfast was her. He thought of noting else on the matter. Bill was still talking with his wife on the phone, and Rachel was using the work internet to scroll her Facebook. Gary pinged her, saying 'get back to work'. He liked to ping people. He pinged Nina, saying; 'cameron said morning was yummy with dani'. Smiling bigger he pinged Bill. 'can i drive'. Gary stopped pinging when Cameron came in and half-yelled at him for looking at his texts. "Stop looking at my stuff, Gary! Its not meant for you!" He seemed angry. Gary didn't like it when people were angry with him. "Well, if you're going to talk about that, then- wait. By yummy do you mean sex? Did you and Dani-" "I Said it wasn't your business, Gary, now stay out of it." "But-" Cameron shut the door. Gary sighed and pinged Rachel again. 'cameron is mad at me'. Rachel saw Gary's ping and responded using her phone. 'Are you sure he isn't just grumpy?' She responded to a few of her friends on Facebook and closed the tab, pulling out her notebook to doodle in it. Dr. Rosen still hadn't notified anyone of a case or anything, so she just hung out in her office for a while. The day was only going to get worse from there.  
Gary leaned forwards towards his phone as he searched the nearby security cameras. Skylar Adams had built the phone just for him, and he loved it. He spotted something peculiar in the patterns of the cameras. All moved when motion was detected, and even so, they automatically patrolled even when there was no movement. All of them were moving except the third camera on the first floor. The one in the lobby.  
"Bill? Rachel? Nina? The camera in the lobby isn't working!" Gary called out, getting up from his chair, his special chair, and opening the door that led into his office. "Dr. Rosen? Cameron?" Gary called into the hallway, still no answer. Where was everybody? His phone pinged. He saw the signal before he heard the noise. It was Bill.  
'Went to get a suspect. Wont be here long. Check out that camera, Rachel noticed it was odd.'  
Bill was obviously choosing his words so that they didn't confuse Gary, but Gary didn't seem to notice. He immediately called Bill back.  
"Hello?" Bill's voice sounded worried, concerned almost.  
"Bill!" Gary almost shouted into his phone. "Ive been looking for you guys, where are you?? I know you're on a job or something, but-- Oh! Never mind. I found you guys." He had been scanning the possible places that they could be, and he found them on the third guess. Right after the bank. They were at a supermarket, where two Alphas were located. Both had unknown abilities, and were treated with care. No hostile gestures were allowed by the DOD, so they had to make their moves with care.  
"Gary, we're going to be a while. Make sure to eat lunch and have your pudding.-" Bill paused, saying something to someone else. Gary couldn't understand what he was saying. "Also," Bill continued. "Rachel says 'Hi'."  
Gary smiled. "Hi Rachel! I hope you guys get the bad guys. Bill, I'm going to eat my pudding now. Bye now." Gary was the one to hang up and he went to the kitchen to get his pudding from the fridge.  
Little did he know, that was the last time he was ever going to hear from Rachel again. 

After he finished his pudding, he only ate vanilla or blueberry, Gary went to his office again. As much as he didnt like being alone, there was a counterbalance in which he liked the alone time. He played around with the cameras and tried to get the one in the lobby to respond. He could re-program it easily, which he already tried to do, but it still was unresponsive. He frowned and decided to go down and take a look.

When Gary reached the bottom floor, he walked out into the lobby. Everything looked normal, even the camera looked fine. There did, however, appear to be a wire dangling from the main base. It was clipped at the end, the inner copper core shining brightly. He frowned. That wasn't supposed to be there. Suddenly, a dark clothed man walked into the lobby, stopping in front of Gary, and saying in a gruff voice:

"Are you Agent Bell?"  
"Yes! Can... Can i help you?" Gary asked, almost a little scared.  
The man only grinned, a foul looking jagged smile. His eyes were unseen under his dark sweatshirt hood. He unshealthed a dagger and jabbed the shining blade forward, like an icicle, straight into Gary.


End file.
